CardCaptor Broadway
by NovaGirl
Summary: As I read Chang Meiling's CardCaptor Disney, I pondered the idea of writing a similar series for songs of Broadway. I asked (begged) her for permission to use her idea, and I got it! Yay! I'm taking ANY requests, be it for songs or pairings!
1. Something Wonderful

CCB: CardCaptor Broadway!

I dedicate each and every chapter to Chang Meiling, who wrote CardCaptorDisney, and allowed me to create this. I HAVE PERMISSION! HAH! As you may have guessed, it's the CCS people singing musical tunes. The first is from The King and I, and I could never claim the songs or characters.

Meiling and Sakura are watching Syaoron train with his sword, and Sakura's blushing, which Meiling picks up. Her heart is breaking, but she knows that the two are meant to be.

Meiling:: I know you're thinking of him, Kinomoto-san. And…and…it's okay. I understand.

Sakura::HUH?!

Meiling:: This is a man who thinks with his heart

                His heart is not always wise

                This is a man who stumbles and falls

                But this is a man who tries

                This is a man you'll forgive and forgive

                And help and protect as long as you live.

Sakura:: I…I…hoe!

Meiling:: He will not always say what you would have him say

                But now and then he'll say

                Something wonderful

                The thoughtless things he'll do

                Will hurt and worry you

                Then all at once, he'll do

                Something wonderful…

Sakura:: But Meiling, listen to me!

Meiling:: He has a thousand dreams that won't come true

                You know that he believes in them

                And that's enough for you…

Sakura:: You don't understand, Meiling-chan!

Meiling:: You'll always go along

                Defend him when he's wrong

                And tell him when he's strong

                He is wonderful

                He'll always need your love

                And so he'll get your love

                A man who needs your love

                Can be wonderful…

Syaoron:: Mei-Mei! I've been looking all over for you! Will you train with me

Meiling is flustered, and exchanged a look with Sakura, who smiles and nods.

Meiling:: Of course!

~*~*~*~*~

Wasn't that cayute! Read and Review! Once I have 5, I'll begin the next, and so one and so forth. Ja ne!


	2. On the Street Where You Live

CardCaptor Broadway

Song 2

Well, I lied. I'm writing the second one now. It's an E+S. I think those two are cute, and I couldn't imagine Syaoron singing this song anyway. It's 'On the Street Where You Live' from My Fair Lady.

Eriol in his English regalia is leaning against the white picket fence on Sakura's street, looking at her yellow house and sighing.

Eriol:: I have often walked down this street before

           But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before

           All at once am I, several stories high

           Knowing I'm on the street where you live…

The atmosphere is pleasant as the sun sets over the cherry blossom trees, and you can feel the peaceful atmosphere as the families set themselves down to dinner.

Eriol:: Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?

           Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?

           Does enchantment pour out of every door?

           No, it's just on the street where you live.

He looks up, and sees the light in Sakura's room go on, and his eyes look up happily, reveling in her presence.

Eriol:: And oh, the towering feeling?

           Just to know somehow you are near

           The overpowering feeling

           That any second you may suddenly appear…

Almost immediately, Sakura's head is visible, and her eyes fall on Eriol.

"Eriol-kun? What are you doing out there! People are staring at you!" Her cheeks were pink, and he smiled up at her.

Eriol:: Let them stop and stare; they don't bother me

           For there's nowhere on earth that I would rather be

           Let the time go by, I won't care if I

           Can be here on the street where you live…

Sakura looks down shyly, blushing at the attention.

"Do you…want to come in, Eriol-kun?"

"It's quite alright, Sakura-chan. I'm happy here, can't you see?" She nods slowly, a smile widening across her features.

"I understand, Eriol-kun. Are you…sure?"

"I'm sure, Sakura-chan. You look exhausted; go to sleep."

"Alright Eriol-kun. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

Eriol, now alone, smiles up and sighs contentedly.

Eriol:: People stop and stare, they don't bother me

           For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be

           Let the time roll by, I don't care if I

           Can be here on the street where you live….

~*~*~*~*~

That was even cuter! I need 3 more reviews to begin the next one. I'm taking requests! I like requests! They give me purpose! And I want some shounen/shoujo ai. Chang Meiling didn't have any, and I figure all the yaoi yuri fans would like one or two.  BRING ODD COUPLES TO ME!


	3. Through the Fire

CardCaptor Broadway!

Song 3

Well, it's not really Broadway, but it's a musical! Hah! The song is 'Through the Fire' and it's from Buffy's musical ep.

Meiling sits on her own, dejected, watching the campfire. Sakura was in danger, and **she** had to save her. Not Syaoron. Only Meiling could.

Meiling:: I touch the fire and it freezes me

                I look into it and it's black

                Why can't I feel?

                My skin should crack and peel

                I want the fire back.

She scoffed. She always knew that she would come in handy. But just to save her cousins toy?

Meiling:: And through the smoke she calls to me

                To make my way across the flame

                To save the day or maybe melt away

                I guess it's all the same…

She stands up, resolve in her ruby red eyes

Meiling:: So I will walk through the fire

                Cause where else can I turn?

                And I will walk through the fire

                And let it…

The camera swings to Syaoron, and he sits in the tree watching his cousin.

Syaoron:: The torch I burn is scorching me

                Meiling's life I have no doubt

                I hope she dies

                I'm free if that bitch dies

                I gotta help her out!

He looks up, clenching his fist.

Syaoron:: Caus she is drawn to the fire

                Some people never learn

                And she will walk through the fire

                And let it…

Eriol:: Will this do a thing to change her? Is my descendent in danger? Or is this Meiling too far gone to change?

Suppi:: What if Meiling can't defeat it?

Nakuruu:: Suppi-chan is right-we're needed! Or we could just sit around and glare…

The three:: We'll see it through-

                   it's what we're always here to do!

                   So we will walk through the fire…

The screen cuts back to Meiling, who's sitting and biting her lip, hugging herself against the cold.

Meiling:: So one by one they turn from me

                I guess my friends can't face the cold

                But why I froze-not one among them knows

                And neither can be told…

The group of people begins to get ready in their own ways, each singing their own lines freely. Meiling says with a smile:

Meiling:: This endless days are fin'lly ending in a blaze!

All:: And we are caught in the fire!

         The point of no return!

         So we will walk through the fire

         And let it burn….

         Let it burn…

         Let it burn…

         Let it burn!

"Mei-Mei, wake up!"

"What…. Sakura! Where is she!" The girl awoke suddenly, her forehead damp with sweat.

"Meiling, you just had a nightmare. It's 2 am. Go back to sleep. Good morning Meiling."

"Good morning Syao-kun." And with that, she returned to her state of sleep to dream no more that night.


	4. In My Own Little Chair

CardCaptor Broadway Song 4 

I'm so sorry this took so long! Gah! It's from Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella. I figure I had ignored my fave character long enough. Can you guess? It's Sakura!

Just kidding.

It's actually Nakuru. 

Here ya are!

"And don't forget the dishes while I'm out, Nakuru."

"Yes master!"

The young redhead sighed as she scrubbed the dishes frantically. Why was SHE always doing the domestic work? Washing dishes, making sure Suppi-chan didn't eat the house out of every drop of sugar…

After her work, she collapsed in her favourite chair-namely Eriol's big red armchair. //A.N: I WANT THAT CHAIR! IT LOOKS SO COMFY!//

Nakuru reveled in the chair, her head resting on her palms.

Nakuru:: I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse

               When I hear a command, I obey

               But I know a little spot in my house

               Where no one can stand in my way…

She stood up, and reached for Eriol's big encyclopedia. It was filled with the most fascinating things…

Nakuru:: In my own little corner, in my own little chair

               I can be whatever I want to be

               On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere

               The world will open its arms to me.

She put the book down, and twirled around the room.

Nakuru:: I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid!

               I'm the greatest primadonna in Milan!

She ran the silk curtains against her cheek. Yet again, Eriol had bought the best.

Nakuru:: I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made

               By her own flock of silkworms in Japan!

She moved to her framed picture of Touya, and held it close to her chest.

Nakuru:: I'm a girl men go mad for

               Love's a game I can play

               With a cool and confident kind of air!

               Just as long as I stay in my corner

               All alone in my own little chair…

She stood up, and replaced her photo and book, and grabbed a scarf from Eriol's hook.

Nakuru:: I can be whatever I want to be…

               I'm a thief from Calcutta; I'm a queen in Peru

               I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea!

She quickly prowled through the corners of Eriol's library, enjoying herself immensely.

Nakuru:: I'm a huntress on an African safari!

               It's a dangerous kind of sport and yet it's fun!

               In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry!

               And I find I forgot to bring my gun!

She huddled against his bookshelf, eyeing the red chair with longing. But she was on safari! She couldn't go home!

Nakuru:: I am lost in the jungle, all alone and unarmed

               When I meet a lioness in her lair!

She ran to the chair, and collapsed in it with a smile. Imaginary games were fun!

Nakuru:: And I'm glad to be back in my own little corner

               All alone in my own little chair….

When Eriol arrived home, he saw Naku-chan sleeping in HIS favourite chair. He smiled though, and left her be. That's what friends are for.


	5. We Kiss in a Shadow

CardCaptor Broadway

Song 5

Sorry it took so long!

Rika snuck through the hallways of the school, making her way to the classroom of Yoshiyuki Terada.

"You shouldn't be here, Rika-chan."

"I know that, Yoshi-kun. But…I missed you, that's all." He smiled down at her, and his eyes were full of longing.

Terada:: We kiss in a shadow

               We hide from the moon

              Our meetings are few and over too soon

Moving to open the blinds, he continued.

Terada:: We speak in a whisper

              Afraid to be heard

              When people are near we speak not a word

Rika smiled, and joined in

Together:: Alone in our secret

                 Together we sigh

                 For one smiling day

                 To be free..

He turned around shocked, but she merely smiled and continued. Her voice was like sweet music to him, and he smiled contentedly. 

Rika:: To kiss in the sunlight

           And say to the sky

           Behold and believe what you see!

           Behold how my lover loves me…

And for one shining moment, Yoshi could be himself—He could be Rika's love. And she could be his. Yes, there would be obstacles. But as the saying goes, love conquers all.


	6. We Kiss in a Shadow

CardCaptor Broadway

Song 5

Sorry it took so long!

Rika snuck through the hallways of the school, making her way to the classroom of Yoshiyuki Terada.

"You shouldn't be here, Rika-chan."

"I know that, Yoshi-kun. But…I missed you, that's all." He smiled down at her, and his eyes were full of longing.

Terada:: We kiss in a shadow

               We hide from the moon

              Our meetings are few and over too soon

Moving to open the blinds, he continued.

Terada:: We speak in a whisper

              Afraid to be heard

              When people are near we speak not a word

Rika smiled, and joined in

Together:: Alone in our secret

                 Together we sigh

                 For one smiling day

                 To be free..

He turned around shocked, but she merely smiled and continued. Her voice was like sweet music to him, and he smiled contentedly. 

Rika:: To kiss in the sunlight

           And say to the sky

           Behold and believe what you see!

           Behold how my lover loves me…

And for one shining moment, Yoshi could be himself—He could be Rika's love. And she could be his. Yes, there would be obstacles. But as the saying goes, love conquers all.


End file.
